


with his own two hands

by sureimiku



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Healing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: In which Jude has the power to heal others— both mentally and physically.
Relationships: Jude Mathis & Leia Rolando, Jude Mathis & Ludger Will Kresnik, Rowen J. Ilbert & Jude Mathis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	with his own two hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretagentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/gifts).



> written for the xillia server's secret santa!  
> happy holidays joanna!! i know you love jude a ton, so i wrote him healing various members of the party (your favs actually, hehe) i hope you enjoy, thank you for being such an awesome person <3

_Ludger_

Jude notices that ever since Milla-- not his Milla, but Ludger’s-- had disappeared, the twenty-year-old never seemed to be himself. This ranges from several things, both in and out of battle. No more jokes cracked after completing a job board request, staying silent for long periods. 

It almost seemed as if Ludger couldn’t enjoy his favorite pastime anymore. 

So the researcher takes to checking in with him, as one of the first friends Ludger's had on this hellish journey. “Is there something on your mind?” The tone of Jude's voice is gentle, genuinely concerned for his friend's well-being.

It’s at this point that Ludger realizes that there is no use in hiding anything from Jude. Just hearing such a comforting voice in the middle of a life crisis makes him want to spill over about all his troubles. 

But the scion of Kresnik does not have time to mourn.

“...It’s nothing. Just tired,” he lies. He returns to stirring the pot on the stove. Even tomato soup couldn’t put him out of his daze.

Jude’s eyes furrow as he watches the man cook. Elympions have a tendency to always hide things from others, he notes. Hell, he can't even count on his fingers the number of things Alvin hid from him on their first journey.

An unpleasant sight disrupts his reminiscing. “Wait. What’s on your wrist?” 

Ludger is confused for a second until he sees what he is talking about; a small black and blue patch had taken to his skin. Maybe from a battle? He hadn’t noticed because of the number of things on his mind. Elle, Julius, Milla, that damned debt of his...

“I don’t know,” he murmurs, releasing his hand from the wooden spoon.

Well, he’s been neglecting a number of things lately. Restock on healing items, check on his triad of weapons for anything deficient, sometimes not _eating._ Despite all of this, he always threw out the occasional _I’m fine_ or _don’t worry about it_ when in reality, everything hurt.

“Let me see.” In a careful grazing motion, the researcher flutters his hands above Ludger’s wrist and watches as mana emits from his palm. Threads of light stitch up the burnt patch, and before long his skin is back to its original pale color. 

“Take care of yourself, okay?” For some reason, the warmth of his hazel eyes is enough to ease his mood and make him forget about everything else. The older man nods, and Jude gives him a pat on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen. 

Ludger could see why Alvin called Jude a do-gooder all the time.

* * *

_Leia_

“Jude, why do these potatoes have to be so large?” 

Today’s cooking session has not gone ten minutes without Leia complaining about _something._ How hot it is, why Trigleph didn’t carry the same spices Leronde had, why the inn kitchen seemed to be smaller than the others they'd visited. 

“I think you’re forgetting how many people we have in our party.” Jude does not look up from the carrot he’s peeling. With Milla back in the party and her antics about food returned at last, there are ten people to cook for. A big number compared to the mere six party members they had a year earlier. “The others should be back to help us soon.” 

“Okay, true. But still, I’ve never seen a potato _this_ big.” She holds it up for him to see. _Ludger is good at picking out ingredients,_ Jude remarks. Stew is on the menu today, meaning there were more veggies to peel and cut. 

“Why don’t you send your parents some? They would have a field day with them.” It is easy to imagine the out of town visitors' faces when they see how big the servings of Warrick and Sonia's cooking are.

Her eyes light up. “Ooh! Good idea!” And the complaining disappears once again, Leia now adding the potatoes to the pot. “You know, I used to help Mom make mabo curry sometimes? She let me choose new spices to try out. As long as I didn’t get near the stove I was fine.”

“Yeah, I can see why.” Jude is about to tease her again when the sight of the pot's water boiling a little too high stops him in his tracks. “Get your hand away from there!”

“Huh?” 

And then the pot overflows, the contents spilling all over Leia’s apron and left hand. Jude prepares for the outcry—

“Oww! That’s _hot!_ ” 

—and it comes. His childhood friend is hissing in pain and that’s when he knows what to do, what he always does best. With agile work, the sight of red skin disappears and reverts back to its normal color. The familiar glow of his hands soothes the burning sensation in seconds. 

“Wow, thanks… You didn’t waste any time.” Leia sighs, grateful that the pain isn't lasting any longer. 

“It could have gotten worse.” A true remark. Jude could see why Leia complained about it being too hot; the room had gotten a bit humid, and no traces of coolness could be found anywhere. 

“Let’s step outside for a bit?” Jude suggests; some cool air would relieve them, and that would be one complaint off of Leia's list. 

“Yeah. The stew and large veggies can wait a little longer.” 

* * *

_Rowen_

Xailen Woods is _freezing._ Having constant snowfalls and bitter winds is definitely unfavorable, but the job board in Kanbalar called for the removal of a small wolf pack near the temple. 

So Jude had gone with Ludger, Rowen, and Elize into the unforgiving snow, hoping to make this job quick. 

The fight seems effortless at first, Elize on the backlines healing and sending a few offensive artes occasionally. The familiar sound of Rowen's arte incantations rings in Jude's ears.

“Jude, behind you!” A few fireballs come to life by the conductor's hands, knocking back the wolves. 

Jude quickly sends him his thanks before dodging an attack, whirling around the animal with ease, and slipping in a few punches. Then a rainfall of bullets takes out two members of the pack, Ludger effortlessly reloading the two guns weighed in his hands. 

It seems fine at first. 

And then the leader of the pack rebounds, striking at Rowen before he can even counter. 

“Rowen--” 

The cry to dodge is too late. Sharp claws dig into his right shoulder, the saber falling from his fingers and disappearing into the deep snow. Elize wipes the leader out with a NegativeGate, the monster falling limp on the ground. Not to waste another moment, she rushes to where Rowen is crouched with a hand clutching his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Despite the gusts of icy wind and the slight searing of pain near his shoulder blade, he replies with ease: “No, do not mind me. I can cast a quick are on our way back.”

Without saying anything, Jude heals him unprompted, concentrating as threads of light mend their way onto his arm. It is warm like the sun's rays shining directly on him.

“It is merely a scratch, I assure you…” Judging from the amount of time Jude spends healing him, it certainly is _not_ just a scratch.

“You can’t just say that!” adds Elize. “Your health matters to us too, Rowen… so let us help you.” Her hand reaches out to heave the conductor up. Looking at all three of his friends’ smiling faces, and the additional grin from Teepo, he can’t help but curve his mouth into a smile. 

“As you wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
